pwfandomcom-20200216-history
Cats
History Apparently the lovechild of candyfloss and flowers, the cats' unbearably cute history is not quite clear. What is clear is that their taxonomic classifcation is Felis silvestris catus sapiens, showing they're some sort of evolutionary offshoot of your pet moggy. The cats have captured and bred out several recognisable farm animals of yesteryear; they have hideously hypertrophied chickens, unnervingly intelligent geese and quite possibly the largest pigs ever to oink. They also have bred freshwater tuna and anchovies, and smart rabbits too. It's unclear if this is the result of genetic modifcation or just patience, but local areas can often be overcome with fauna. As well as animals, several varieties of plants are synomous with the cats. They are still crepuscular like their ancestors, but they do appreciate aesthetics and daisy like bushes are a favourite. The cats also harvest catnip for recreational purposes and tea tree for wound treatments. One of the first things cats do when landing in an area is to seed it with plants. The cats live in human like abodes, but when first colonising a planet they tend to reside in large communal bases for safety - going so far as to build self contained ecosystems when preparing to terraform the local area. Larger bases often contain "Robot mamas" that are capable of generating drones, although after several malfunctions the robots seem to have fallen out of favour. The cats are not afraid of genetic modifcation of themselves or other races, resulting in winged cats and docile pet versions of other races, including the jellies and the freeps. Cat types A male and a female cat can have a kitten, but it's up to the kitten what it shall be. Depending on its choice, different fur markings may be observed. Civilian cats Civilian cats are the most common type of cat. They're more or less completely harmless - they have no arms training, and the most the bravest ones can do is knock a crate of catnip onto you. They're the builders and farmers of the cat world, and often have pets. At least one of the four kittens born a turn becomes a civilian. Scientist cats Scienists cannot fight, although if they build some sort of weapon, they can probably use that against you. They're often captains of spaceships, as well as medics. They're responsible for the genetic modifcation of other beings. Kittens will not necessarily become a scientist, but often do as it's a fair bit more exciting than being a civvie. Soldier cats Soldiers can shoot, and smarter ones can fly ships. A recent development in cat science has given some soldiers Kevlar, allowing them to survive two shots rather than the meagre one. Kittens will only grow into soldiers if cats are aware of an enemy. Cat technology As mentioned, the cats are not afraid to tinker with genes, robotics and the natural order. A wide variety of technology can be seen in the space of an average match. For example, there are the nageur suits. Nageur suits are designed to function as SCUBA suits with a notable difference. The mask does not rely on air tanks; instead it filters in air from the water. Such suits feasibly allow cats to remain underwater forever (although doing so would probably make them crabby). The suits are also toughened, which makes them suitable for traversing land in - the masks also purify air using nanotechnology, allowing cats to walk through dangerous areas containing fumes. Any cat can wear a nageur suit, although on the whole it tends to be soldiers. Similar in appearance to nageurs, the space suit (colloquially dubbed "Astrocat") allows cats to survive in space. Completely sealed, the mouthpiece serves to recycle air. This process is not 100% efficient, but tests show that a well maintained suit can keep an organism concious for up to a year, and alive for several months after that (albeit with severe brain damage). The suits also have minute thrusters build into them, allowing cats to move freely in space.